The present technology relates to a technical field of an imaging apparatus in which an imaging lens is provided in an apparatus body and the imaging lens is opened/closed by a cap body.
Some types of various imaging apparatuses such as video cameras and still cameras include an apparatus body provided with an imaging lens and a housing provided with a display and the housing is made rotatable with respect to the apparatus body (see, for example, JP 2005-189601A and JP 2013-254007 (US Patent Application Publication US20130321691)).
In such an imaging apparatus, the display can be protected by rotating the housing to a closed position when not used for shooting and the usability during shooting can be improved by visually recognizing the display by rotating the housing to an open position for shooting.
In addition, images captured in the closed position can be played back by rotating the housing to the closed position while the display is made to point to the outer side.
Further, the direction in which the imaging lens points and the direction in which the display points can be made different by rotating the housing to a predetermined position during shooting and thus, a subject can be shot in various shooting states, for example, high-angle shooting, low-angle shooting, self shooting and so on.